edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo is the Valentine's Day special of Ed, Edd n Eddy. This episode deals with Edd and May Kanker falling in love with each other after Edd gives her a valentine to help her recover from Ed's rejection of her advances. Plot Act I Once again, Valentine's Day has rolled around, and Peach Creek Jr. High is decorated accordingly. While the Kanker Sisters wait outside Principal Antonucci's office with May making a valentine for Ed, the Eds are hanging out by their lockers and making their plans. Edd has made valentines to give out to everyone, Eddy is setting up a kissing booth to try and turn a profit off of what he perceives as his "hunkish" good looks, and Ed has prepped several paper-bag disguises and other items to hide him from girls. Even as life seems to be going on normally, however, something strange is in the air. Two cupids are fluttering about, ready to fire arrows of love wherever they sight it. They follow May as she turns down a hallway that is occupied with something else. This something else happens to be Eddy's kissing booth. May approaches it and throws all 3 Eds into a panic. While Ed and Eddy fight over one of Ed's disguises, May works up her courage and asks Ed to be her valentine. Ed, already terrified, simply yells about how icky girls are, running from and over May in the process. Soon enough, though, Eddy has another customer, and he turns around to find none other than Kevin waiting in line. Kevin's interests are purely platonic, however, as he's simply doing his job as a hall monitor and instructing Eddy to move the kissing booth out of the hallway. When Eddy complains, Kevin gladly hands out a detention slip, and when Edd sticks up for his friend, Kevin gives Edd a slip as well merely for supporting Eddy. Everyone is heading for class when Edd hears sobbing coming from a janitor's closet. He looks in and finds May weeping about how Ed hates her. Edd, uncertain of what to do in situations like this and running late for class, nervously and hastily hands her a valentine with Charles Darwin's face on it before rushing off. May stares at the gift, confused, and is suddenly hit with a tiny arrow. May falls in love and moves off to her next class. The cupids, one of whom shot May, explain that the seed of love has been planted in May and love will soon be in the air. Rolf, however, notices something amiss, and blames it on the presence of meddling mountain pixies. Later, Edd is working in science class while Ed and Eddy are goofing around, much to his displeasure. May comes up to him, and Edd sees that she's feeling well. He quickly notices that she's doing a little too well, as her feet aren't touching the ground at all. In the middle of Edd's wanting to get away from her, an explosion comes from his two friends, and May angrily lectures Edd's friends on the dangers of mixing various reactive compounds. Edd is shocked by this display of sudden intelligence from May, but is still somewhat scared by her behavior–that is, until a tiny arrow stabs him in his butt. Edd falls in love, and the pixies explain that now a note must be written, making the plot thicker still. Act II The second act starts with Rolf growing increasingly disquieted by the presence of the mountain elves. Kevin and Nazz, not knowing of his culture, think he's crazy, while the Eds are at their lockers in another part of the school. Edd is on the verge of opening his when he sees a note stuck inside. He plucks it out and reads a love-filled note from May. Eddy then grabs it, and starts to mock May for putting a note obviously meant for Ed in Edd's locker. While Ed is frightened by this, Eddy thinks May is hilarious before he tosses the note in the garbage and gets ready to head to gym class. The Eds are about to leave when Eddy notices Edd digging in the garbage. Eddy tries to tell Edd it's time to go; when his words have no effect, he beckons to Ed and tells his tall friend to fetch Sockhead. Ed does so, dragging Edd to gym. Luckily, by this time, Edd has fetched his note. He reads it over once more and then tucks it into his hat. Inside the gym, Eddy finds that Kevin is working as a teacher's assistant in order to get some extra credit. On the other end of the gym, Nazz is the assistant, attempting to get the Kankers to cooperate and play badminton. While Lee and Marie goof off, May shoots loving looks at the other side of the gym. Edd returns these longing looks. None of the other Kankers or Eds notice, however, being too preoccupied with goofing off on one side and climbing ropes on the other. Soon enough, though, it's Edd's turn; the weakling pulls it off without a hitch, though, when he uses a contraption to lift him up the rope easily. Next up is Ed, however, and he proves the real danger. Ed goofs around and this, combined with Eddy's sense of pranking, leads to Edd looking injured just as the classes hit the showers. While everyone who was doing classwork rushes to get clean, May and Edd stay outside, saying sweet nothings to each other. Lost in their own little world, they don't notice that they've attracted the attention of four other people. Two of these mean them no harm: Kevin and Nazz may think it's sick, but they're okay with it. Marie and Lee are another matter, however. Marie doesn't like it when people mess around with "her man" and her sister is inclined to take her side in this dispute. Soon after, the Eds and the Kankers are in art class. While Marie is growing increasingly jealous of May, Ed and Eddy are oblivious to the blooming relationship in their midst. In fact, Eddy has set up a scheme where he and Ed will use the printing press to manufacture counterfeit dollar bills. While those two struggle to get the press working, Jonny bounds up to Edd. He's pretending to be a squirrel, and one who makes deliveries at that. Edd reads the loving note Jonny has delivered, and sends a note over to May by squirrel express. Several notes are exchanged that way, with Marie observing the passage of each one and getting angrier as each goes by. Eventually, fed up, she leaps on Jonny and demands the note. Jonny claims it's against squirrel policy and eats it, much to Marie's disgust. Attention is soon drawn elsewhere, however, as a puddle of ink is spreading across the art room floor. Eddy pops up and begs Edd for assistance just as the press erupts and a tsunami of ink flies through the room. Edd and May meet up in the disaster, and once the immediate danger is over, Edd offers to share some stain remover with her. For this demonstration of love, however, Ed and Eddy have a front row seat. As the couple leave the classroom, Ed and Eddy stare warily across the room at Lee and Marie, who return the wary, suspicious stare. Act III Eddy is cracking open Edd's locker to look inside and see what's going on. In the locker he finds several books on love and relationships. The real prize, however, is pointed out by Ed: May's barrette. Seeing it, Eddy realizes that Edd has fallen victim to Kanker love. On the other side of the school, Lee and Marie are performing the same procedure and invading May's privacy. They hunt through her locker and find a prize of the same variety. Edd has made May a heart, and inside it put one of his socks–freshly laundered, of course. Angry, Lee and Marie tramp down the halls towards the cafeteria. Inside the cafeteria, Rolf's mood is noticeably sour. He warns Kevin and Nazz of the dangers all around them, but neither of the two notices, choosing instead to give each other valentines. Soon, though, their attention is drawn away from each other and to the center of the lunchroom. Ed and Eddy have entered through one set of doors, and Marie and Lee have entered from doors on the opposite side. An argument breaks out on which side is at fault, and it soon turns physical when Eddy hits Marie with a sandwich. In retaliation, Lee throws a pair of hot dogs into Eddy's eyes, and soon enough a full-fledged food fight breaks out, with almost the entire lunchroom watching. The only exception is Rolf, who has hidden in a trashcan. Suddenly, the fight is interrupted. May and Edd enter the lunchroom, holding hands and proclaiming their love for one another. This love is not to be, however, as both sides grab their missing piece and hold them back. Although both Edd and May fight to get to each other, their companions keep a tight hold on them. From above, the cupids look down sadly, amazed that instead of love their arrows have brought chaos. Seeing what has happened below leaves them to consider only one possible solution: fire all arrows randomly. Rolf, able to sense the cupids, is able to take shelter underneath a garbage can, but nobody else can escape. Thus do we get several strange matchups: Kevin+Lee, Eddy+Plank, Nazz+Jonny and Ed+sandwich. The sprites have accomplished their goal, however, as peace now reigns over the lunchroom. One person is unhappy with this arrangement, however. Rolf crawls out of his garbage pail to find the havoc the sprites have created and, upset, squeezes lemon juice into his eyes. While the juice burns them and makes them swell, along the way turning his vision yellow, it accomplishes its intended purpose, as Rolf is now able to see the sprites. He leaves the lunchroom, finds a mop and a bucket of dirty water in a janitor's closet, and comes back. Rolf utters a declaration of war and is met with a hail of arrows; however, he is able to use his mop to block every single one, and he mocks the sprites before leaping at them. Rolf manages to hit them with the mop, soaking them and rendering them powerless. Victorious, Rolf takes the pixies and tosses them outside. He then proceeds to splash dirty water from the bucket onto everyone in the cafeteria, restoring them to sanity and their lives to the harsh realities they were before. Following the ordeal, the Eds are cleaning up the remnants of Valentine's Day. While Edd is initially worried about how his detention will affect his perfect school record, Eddy and Ed point out that he should worry more about his reputation. They then proceed to roundly mock him before Eddy tells him to relax, as Ed fell in love with a sandwich. Ed then proclaims that "Love is like an onion: the more you peel away its layers, the more it stinks" as he takes a bite from an actual onion. Eddy mentions that he hates Ed's onion-eating habit, and Ed decides at that moment to loudly yell a Valentine's Day greeting to Eddy. The stench of his breath is so bad that it knocks Eddy unconscious and loosens Edd's hat some, allowing a folded paper to slip out. Ed runs over to Eddy, worried since the trick is only supposed to work on girls, but Edd takes the paper out and reads it. It is May's Valentine's note to him. Edd smiles dopily at it before he takes it and tucks it into his hat again. He then turns his attention to Ed, who is begging for assistance. Edd suggests first aid, and Ed realizes that he must perform mouth-to-mouth on Eddy. Eddy wakes up just as Ed is getting ready, and he is fully conscious when Ed performs on him the kiss of oniony life. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': an explosion "Pink belly!" Eddy: "Oh, way to go numbskull! You ruined my shirt!" ---- *'Kevin': "So who's next?" Jonny: "It's Plank's turn!" Kevin: "Zip it, cactus-head!" ---- *'Rolf': defeating Cupids Sarah and Jimmy "The harsh realities of your miserable lives have been restored! Thank you." ---- *'Rolf': "Be gone, cursed underlings of Valhalla!" Jimmy (Cupid): "Ooops, we missed one, Cupid Sarah." Rolf: up on a table "Rolf awaits your response!" Cupids fire arrows at Rolf, but Rolf blocks them with the mop and then bangs it into the table and the arrows falls off "You tickle Rolf's radish." ---- *'Ed': "Stand back, matrons of make-out! Girls hate toenails, Eddy." ---- *'Eddy': May with a book as buckteeth "Oh, Ed? It's me, May Kanker. Won't you be my valentine?" Ed: shown in the boiler room "That's not funny, Eddy!" Eddy: "Ah, what are you scared of?" the book out "Girls don't bite, stupid!" the valentine card and tosses it in the trash "They just slowly nag you to death." ---- *'May': adoringly as Edd 'climbs' the rope in gym "I wanna wear his beanie." Lee: "What the heck is she talkin' about?" Marie: "Look at her face; she's probably constipated again." ---- *'Marie': "Where's our May?!" Eddy: "WHERE'S OUR DOUBLE D???!!!" gets knocked down. Marie: to pound Eddy "You've got 3 seconds to tell us where she's at! One… two– " Eddy: "Hey, isn't that an abandoned car axle?" Marie: Eddy and whirling around "Where?" walloped with a sandwich Lee: "Nice shot." ---- *'Eddy': into the hallway, happy "Let's learn! Last one to class is a- surprised "What am I saying?" ---- *'Ed': onion "Love is like an onion, Double D. The more you peel away its layers, the more it stinks." ---- *'May': "Speak to me, lamb chop! Are you hurt?" Edd: from fall "Your gaze alone would heal any wound." May: "You're so adorable, I could just eat you up!" Edd: "Bon apètit, turtle dove, for I am basted and ready to serve!" ---- *'May': "Lamb chop!" Edd: "Turtle-dove!" Eddy: surprised "Lamb chop?" Lee: surprised "Turtle-dove?" ---- *'Rolf': scanning the cafeteria with lemon juice in his eyes "Peek-a boo, Rolf sees you!" ---- *'Jonny': Nazz, holding some flowers while in love with her "For you, Foxy Momma!" Nazz: the flowers "What a hunk!" ---- *'Jonny': "I'm a little squirrel, and this nut's for you!" holds up a folded note addressed to a "Lamb Chop." Edd: a candy heart inside "A sweet! From my sweet!" the heart "Be mine." the squirrel runs across the room and delivers the note back to May. May's eyes bug with joy when she reads it. Jonny is sent back to Edd with a new inscription. Edd writes in the note, and the squirrel rushes back to May. This circle is repeated many more times, to the welling anger of Marie. Eventually she snaps along with her paintbrush and attacks Jonny. She wrestles the squirrel to the floor Marie: "Lemme see that!" Jonny: "No, I can't, it's against squirrel policy!" Marie: "Gimme it!" Jonny: "Nuts to you!" cheerfully gobbles down the note Marie: Jonny swallows "You're such a weirdo!" ---- *'Rolf': the cupids, Sarah and Jimmy, roaming around the school "Rolf smells the inky scent of Mountain Sprites, come to bring mischief among us." Trivia *'Goofs': **When May exits the Janitor's closet, the word "Janitor" on the glass is seen in reverse, as it is from behind. However, the letter J is oriented in a normal fashion even though it should be reversed. **This is the first appearance of Peach Creek Jr. High, yet the sign above the school states that it's named Peach Creek High. However, in the rest of the episodes, that sign has been permanently changed to say "Peach Creek Jr. High." **When Rolf's sandwich is seen for the last time, he has only taken a bite out of it, but in the next scene, it is gone. **In the cafeteria scene, Rolf gets up from the table after giving Kevin and Nazz lemons. In the next shot, he is seen seated in the same spot. **When Eddy tosses May's Valentine to Edd into a garbage bin, the bin is nearly empty. Later, when Edd sorts through the bin, it noticeably contains more garbage. *According to (and as demonstrated by) Rolf, sqeezing the juice of a lemon into your eyes allows you to see cupids, and possibly other things that "cannot be seen," which may be a reference to the real life legend of fairy ointment. *There are a couple of names on a chalkboard in the background which include Rembrandt, Picasso, Roth, Raphael, Avery and Antonucci. Rembrandt, Picasso, Roth and Raphael are (or were) all famous artists. Avery refers to Tex Avery, the cartoonist who created several of Looney Tunes' best-known characters and introduced his own style of humor to cartooning, and Antonucci refers to Danny Antonucci, creator of the show. **Also in the art room can be seen a poster simply reading "Bass." This is another reference to Danny Antonucci, as one of his hobbies is playing the bass. *The Reverse Psychology Manual from "A Twist of Ed" ''is visible in the garbage on the floor from Ed's Locker. *This is the second time Edd gives socks to show his "love." The first was ''"A Twist of Ed." *When Marie and Lee go through May's locker, a photo of Edd's face put over a picture of Ed, and a picture of Edd's butt are seen. *The scene where Nazz and Jonny share a spaghetti strand is a reference to the Disney movie Lady and the Tramp. *Despite airing before "Out with the Old, In with the Ed," it is assumed that this special takes place after said episode, due to the fact that the characters are already in school. *The principal of Peach Creek Jr. High is Principal Antonucci, an obvious reference to the show's creator. *When the kids are in art class, Lee is using macaroni to decorate a license plate reading "AKA604;" AKA being a reference to A.K.A. Cartoon, and 604 being an area code for Vancouver, Canada, where A.K.A. Cartoon is located. *As with the other specials (including the movie), the A.K.A. Cartoon logo has a different background. In this case, its a red heart. *When Eddy sets up his "Kiss the Hunk" stand, a slightly distorted version of the credits song for the episode can be heard. *There are posters that mention the 4-F club. This is most likely a reference to 4-H, a youth organization. *A poster in the cafeteria says "Silly Hat Day Friday". *This is one of five episodes that takes place in winter, but is the only one that lacks visible snow. It is possible that this is due to the entirety of the show taking place inside, minus the opening credits. *A sign above the gym door says "1972 Champions." *In this episode, Edd's locker opens to the left, but in "A Fistful of Ed" it opens to the right. *Marie references the famous artist Vincent van Gogh at the beginning of the episode by calling May "Miss Vincent van Stinko." *A poster in the cafeteria says "Student eletion" (no c in election). Oddly, there is a price next to it. *Ed's dialogue contains a reference to the 1958 Bobby Darin song "Splish Splash". *The "JANITOR" room has a consistent spelling (forwards and backwards) depending on which side of the transparent glass it's being viewed, however, the letter "J" consistently appears to be written the correct way, no matter which side the glass is being viewed from. *Ed has a spider in a box kept in his locker to scare off "yucky, squishy, mushy girls", as they hate them, at least according to his sister, Sarah. Ironically, Ed himself has arachnophobia. **Conversely, in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw", Ed visions Jonny as a "Spider Creature" who, according to him, was a "horrific, but sadly misunderstood monster who longs for companionship. And checkers." *Near the end of the episode, when Edd finds out about the card May "gave" to him while they were under the spell of the cupids' arrows, he has different facial expressions, depending on the airing of this special: **He has half-lidded eyes with enlarged eyelids, while he also shows a wide smile. **He shows a huge grin, while his eyes are squinted. *Ed's line "Pink belly" is reused from "Dim Lit Ed." *Rolf's line "You make Rolf sick" is reused from "Ed or Tails." Video See also *Peach Creek Jr. High *Kiss the Hunk *The Cafeteria Battle *Rope Climber Category:Episodes Category:Specials